


Aftermath

by SunshineChildOfFury



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bamf marinette, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Damian, Light Angst, Like, bruh idk how to tag, thats all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineChildOfFury/pseuds/SunshineChildOfFury
Summary: Prompt: Character A tilting Character B’s chin up to get a better look at their face and the evidence of the fight. A delicately thumbs away the streak of blood by B’s mouth, saying nothing as they examine it. After a brief pause, B’s heart skips a nervous beat as A looks them dead in the eyes. Their voice is quiet and tense, their anger barely restrained.“Who did this to you?”Or;Damian almost forgot how frightening Marinette is.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

Damian stopped his leg from jittering up and down for what must’ve been the third time. Nerves crackled through his body, though they flew to new extremes when he heard the sound of familiar, light footsteps rapidly approaching. As her face came into view, he could see the relief wash over her in a gentle smile he had come to adore.

“Oh, thank god—” She cut herself off abruptly and despite himself, he couldn’t help but swallow nervously. The smile slid off smoothly, leaving a cold look behind that he couldn’t quite decipher. Her nearing steps were calculated as she crouched in front of him.

Marinette tilted Damian’s chin up to get a better look at his face and the evidence of the fight. She delicately thumbed away the streak of blood by his mouth, saying nothing as she examine it. After a brief pause, Damian’s heart skipped a nervous beat as she looked him dead in the eyes. Her voice was quiet and tense, her anger barely restrained.

“Who did this to you?”

“I’m fine, Angel—” he tried to soothe her in a calming voice but she cut him off for what must’ve been the first time since they met.

“That’s not what I asked.”

Damian bit his lip before mentally cursing. He had forgotten it was busted. But still, that didn’t distract him from the fact that he couldn’t tell her who did this. Marinette would go after them, with her heart too big and kind for her tiny body, and he didn’t think he could take it if she tried to face the Joker alone.

“The Joker?!” She almost shrieked. Fuck. He hadn’t meant to say that.

**Author's Note:**

> lil edit because !!! i forgot to put a link in!!! if you've got a tumblr, I've also posted this lil one-shot over here: https://hiddenstoriesofthedark.tumblr.com/post/187988130668/aftermath and it'd be dope if you interacted over there too! no pressure though, thank you so much for all the positive reviews so far too!!!


End file.
